Legend
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: An alternative version of how Xaiolin Showdown started. On a trip to a Xiaolin monastery, Kimiko is drawn to a secret chamber where she discovers the imprisoned Heylin warrior... Chase Young.


**Legend**

**Summary: **An alternative version of how Xiaolin Showdown started. On a trip to a Xiaolin Monastery, Kimiko is drawn to a secret chamber where she discovers an imprisoned Heylin warrior... Chase Young.

**(A/N)** This is one-shot is a prezzie for the wonderful LayaliNamit on Devianart. Check out her amazing artwork! Be warned though, you may experience some major shipper feels XD

This story ignores both Xiaolin Showdown and Chronicles. Though there are some quotes from the Xiaolin Showdown series thrown in here.

The awesome cover artwork by is by the lovely purpleorchid-8863!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did Kimiko and Chase would have been married.

* * *

Twist. Twist. Twist. Turn left. Push up. Nothing.

Twist. Turn right. Twist. Twist. Push down. Twist. Nothing.

Kimiko growled in frustration at the antique puzzle box in her hands. For the whole bus ride to the Xiaolin Monastery - a ride that had taken approximately five agonisingly boring hours so far - she had been trying to unlock the odd little trinket, but to no avail.

She had bought it at the previous market that they had briefly stopped by, with the hopes that it would be a fun way to occupy her time while she travelled to the temple. Her I-pod had run out of charge three hours into the journey, and with no music, the eighteen-year-old had been left with nothing to do.

She had already read all the magazines she had brought with her. Devoured all of her deliciously unhealthy snacks. And as much as she adored the scenery, without her music, the journey seemed lacking.

Normally, she would have been able to cope with the boredom quite well. Right now, however, she was in too irritable a mood, and having nothing to do was just adding to her irritability.

The poor means of transportation was what was really to blame for her foul mood. It was an overcrowded, rickety, old, mini bus. The seats were crammed together, leaving hardly any breathing space, let along leg space. With every bump the driver went over, the bus would rock violently - much to the suffering of those with travel sickness. The worst part, however, was it had no air conditioning! The lack of air con had resulted in a sweltering group of tourists, which created a rather distasteful odour of sweat in the cramped vehicle.

Sleep _had_ been on the agenda, but her fellow passengers were all far too excited by the magnificent scenery and were loudly chattering away to one another about it. The driver was also blaring his - in Kimiko's opinion - very questionable taste in music, far too loudly to allow for any shut eye.

So when she had saw the little puzzle box innocently sitting on the shop stall, presenting an opportunity to escape the frustrating boredom, she bought it.

Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea. Being stuck in scorching heat in a suffocating mini bus with no air con was bad enough. Never mind adding the extra aggravation of being unable to solve a simple puzzle box that you had been tackling for hours!

"I swear you're going straight in a wood chipper if you don't... open... right...now!" Kimiko gritted out, trying to pry the irritable mystery open.

Beside her, a fragile old woman sniggered. "Having some trouble there, Dearie?"

Kimiko let out a sigh, flopping back into her chair. "I've been trying for hours to open this and it just won't open!"

With an irritable snarl, she whacked the box off the back of the seat in front of her. Muttering a curse, she blew on her bangs which had been clinging to her face. "Spare me what little sanity I have left and relieve me of this torturous device, would you?"

Kimiko offered the pensioner the relic.

"Oh, why thank you." The old women grinned, taking the box and tucking it away into her shawl. "I'm no good with puzzles. But my grandson - Jack - is quite the boy genius. I'm sure he'll be able to puzzle it out with ease."

"Better luck to him," Kimiko sighed, retrieving her dying phone from her duffel bag.

The irksome trinket was more trouble than it was worth. There probably wasn't anything interesting in it anyway. It certainly hadn't rattled like there was something in there when she had been angrily shaking it about in pent up frustration.

"So um... Ms? How long until we get to the temple?" Kimiko asked, internally pleading that it wouldn't be much longer.

"Hmm, not long now, I reckon." The old women continued knitting away, humming cheerfully to herself aloud. "And please, call me Granny Spicer. Though Granny will do just fine."

Kimiko smiled, giggling softly to herself.

She turned to stare out the greasy window, shaking in its poorly sealed frame.

The landscape of China was breathtaking. Beautiful, forest-clad mountains stretching off as far as the eye can see, standing tall and proud all around. The cherry blossom trees on the side of dirt road were in full bloom, their sweet, tiny petals wafting through the gentle breeze. Rivers ribboned down the valleys, with the occasional waterfall spilling into a small lake or golden field.

Kimiko always loved travelling by car through the hillsides, especially when it came to China. She would listen to her music, lost in a tranquil daze as the hills went by. It was one of the few ways she could relax.

"Oh dear, look at those awful clouds coming! That's a bad omen if I ever did see one!" Granny Spicer muttered, shaking her head worriedly.

Kimiko glanced in the direction that Granny Spicer's withering hand was pointing. Dark clouds were rolling in over the powdery white mountain tops, filtering out the sunlight and casting a dark, menacing shadow across the land. Thunder rumbled in the distance, frightening away the birds resting on the hilltops.

"You can feel it in the air, can't you?"

"Feel what?" Kimiko frowned, glancing over at the old women.

"That danger is approaching," Granny whispered, her hazel orbs meeting Kimiko's startled oceans. "Or perhaps... We're approaching it."

Oddly enough, Kimiko understood what she meant. She could feel something. Like something was fluttering inside her. It felt like a frightened bird was trapped in her chest, and it was desperate to get free - as though it sense some impending threat that she could not. Yet at the same time, there was the faintest of tugs at her heart, drawing her to whatever it was she was supposed to flee from.

Absentmindedly she wondered if this was that so-called 'tiger instincts' her Kung Fu instructor kept insisting she had.

"You feel it don't you?"

Kimiko looked at the frail old women.

Granny Spicer looked to be well in her seventies. Her plump face was adorned with wrinkles and crinkles, her creamy hazelnut eyes enlarged behind thick glasses, held up by a small button nose. Her greyish white, wispy hair was pulled back into a loose bun, with several rebellious strands falling loose, framing her oval shaped head.

She was a sweet looking dear, and despite being strangers, Kimiko felt completely at ease and comfortable around the old lady. She had a sort of warmth to her that drew you to her and made you feel like you were under your mother's protective watch.

Kimiko shrugged her shoulders. "I don't feel anything. It's just bad weather, it happens all the time." She smiled slyly. "_Especially_ when you're planning a day out and want sunshine."

The old women smiled in agreement at the last comment and didn't push any further on the strange feeling stirring through the air. "Always happens. You get all dressed up for a lovely summers day, and it starts to rain. Typical. Typical. Typical."

Kimiko nodded in agreement, looking down at her own choice in attire; denim jeans, light green tank top with a white cardigan that fell to her knees.

_Of course, I get all dressed up for the nice weather and it starts to rain!_

A few hours later they arrived at their destination. Perched between two entwining mountains, an extravagant white temple, with sleek blue roof tiles and large red arches, was nestled away. The temple was surrounded by a forest of cherry blossoms, many that closely surrounded the temple were decorated with red decorative lanterns.

At seeing the awe aching sight of the ancient structure, the passengers stampeded off the bus, camera's flashing madly. Kimiko and Granny Spicer were the last to leave - and the only ones to do so in an orderly manner.

Once outside, the sweet smell of lavender and cherries tickled her nose. With a smile Kimiko inhaled deeply, savouring the blissful fragrance. She turned her attention upwards, taking in the image of the stunning temple.

"It's gorgeous," she breathed.

It was then she felt it again. As she stared up at the monastery, she felt a tug at her heart. _Keep going,_ it whispered to her. Frowning, Kimiko raised a hand to her heart.

_Keep going?_ She asked herself. _Keep going where?_

"Welcome, honoured guests."

All the cameras lowered, the tourists turning to face the monk descending the grand staircase at the foot of the mountain. He was a tall, bald man, with a short, well-trimmed beard. He was dressed in blue and white robes, with black trousers. He appeared to be the elder monk of the temple and held a regal, all-knowing air about him.

"My name is Master Fung. I will be your guide for the duration of your visit." Hands behind his back, he bowed respectfully, which prompted many of the tourists to unsurely do the same. After straightening up, he allowed his eyes to travel along the crowd of eager tourists, all of whom had travelled from all corners of the globe to be here.

"Now if you'll please make your way to the top of the temple, we may begin our tour. I will ask that you try not to stray. There are many areas within the temple that are unsafe for you to be, and unfortunately shall not be on our tour."

Kimiko could have sworn that the elder monks eyes hovered over her longer than the rest. For a moment there seemed to be recognition flickering in his greying blue eyes. Strange, considering this was the first time she had ever meet him.

Master Fung turned away and began heading upstairs, followed by the bustling group of tourists. Kimiko followed after, pausing momentarily at the bottom, her head slowly craning upwards to take in the daunting challenge before her.

"So many stairs," Kimiko groaned, tossing her head back with a wail.

_Who's idea was this again? Oh, that's right, me! Genius, Kimiko, just genius!_

Straightening up with a miserable sigh, she pulled her duffel bag over her shoulder.

_Well, I came all this way, might as well press onwards._

By the time she was at the top of the stairs, the large flock of tourists had dwindled down to about a dozen. Some had given up half way, instead opting to explore the lower grounds of the temple. Two had collapsed from exhaustion three-thirds of the way up. One poor soul had tripped, taking three tourists and one monk down with him. The rest were now lying panting on the ground, dripping in sweat and groaning at their aching muscles.

Panting heavily, Kimiko fell to her knees. "I made it! Go me!"

"Oh my! You're looking a tad flushed there, Dearie," Granny Spicer's cheery voice came from beside her.

Straining to lift her head, Kimiko found the old women standing perfectly at ease, not a single bead of sweat trickling down her face, nor a hair out of place. She certainly didn't look like she had just scaled twenty thousand odd stairs. Truthfully, Kimiko was surprised the old lady had even attempted such a feat!

"You made it up here before me?" Kimiko gasped, wobbling to her feet.

"Well, I cheated. I took the escalator," Granny Spicer winked.

_Escalator? There was an escalator!_

"Why didn't you tell me! You could have saved me that climb!"

"You looked like you were having fun."

Evil. Pure. Utter. Evil. She would not be fooled again. Granny Spicer may look sweet and charming, but she was clearly a villain!

"I'll definitely remember this," Kimiko muttered, earning her a laugh from Granny.

The tour went on, Master Fung narrating and explaining much about the Xiaolin and its temples history. For the most part, Kimiko listened intently - well, tried to listen. Even though she had always had a fondness for history, and was always eager to learn as much of it as she could - especially when it came to the Xiaolin's history - she found it immensely difficult to focus.

The further into the monastery they went, the more intense the tugging sensation became. It was starting to leave a dull ache in her heart now, making her feel queasy and ill. Not knowing what it was unsettled and scared her. A part of her wanted to leave and hopefully get away from the unusual sensation. But another part of her kept her curiosity captured, stopping her from calling her papa and begging him to pick her up.

Even after the tour finished a few hours later, the feeling had not settled.

The group of tourists had now dispersed, being given freedom to go off and explore. That was provided that they stay away from any restricted areas as was indicated on the maps they were given at the start and that they return to their rooms before curfew at midnight. With them gone, Kimiko retreated into one of the many gardens littering the temple grounds, taking refuge on a lone bench under one of the white orchid trees. With a sigh, she dropped her head into her hands.

_Why won't this feeling go away? It's making my head spin._

"Are you alright. Sweetie?"

Kimiko groggily lifted her head, finding Granny Spicer on the seat next to her. The old women put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it a gesture of comfort.

"You're looking a bit pale," Granny Spicer said worriedly.

Kimiko nodded, lifting a hand to her heart. "Yeah. I just I feel a little strange."

"Are you feeling ill?"

Both women looked up to see Master Fung walking down the winding path. He knelt beside Kimiko, putting the back of his hand to her forehead. "Hmm, it feels like you're burning up. Perhaps it would be best if we take you to the infirmary?"

Kimiko shook her head, trying her hardest to smile and not let her discomfort show. "Oh no! I'm fine! I'm just tired, is all. No need to worry."

She didn't want to cause anyone concern. Some fresh air and some alone time and she'd be herself again. Hopefully.

"I think he's right. Wouldn't want you taking ill, not when you're on a trip." Granny Spicer said, soothing her head.

Kimiko rose to her feet, gently brushing both the elders away. "Thank you, but I'm fine. I think I'm just going to take a walk. Cool myself off. I think it's just jetlag catching up on me. If I'm not feeling better, I'll go to the infirmary and have the nurse check me out."

She had already turned heels to run away, not bothering waiting for their replies. The sensation was getting stronger and stronger all of a sudden and was making her feel worse and worse. She didn't really want to have to explain to them - or anyone - that the reason she wasn't looking so well because of some weird feeling she was getting. They would think she had lost it!

"Alright then, if you're sure," Granny called out. "Mind and watch for the bestie, though!"

Her heart jolted, and she paused midstep. The pain from the tugging feeling suddenly receded a little. Curiosity perked, Kimiko turned to face Granny Spicer.

"Beastie?"

"I believe she is referring to the ancient legend," Master Fung replied, raising to his feet as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"What legend?" Kimiko asked carefully, taking an attentive step towards them.

Granny Spicer smiled knowingly. "The legend of the monster hidden away within the monastery, of course."

"Monster?" Kimiko whispered. "What does the legend say?"

Master Fung smiled, indicating with his hand for her to take a seat. Kimiko sat down on the grass, legs stretched out, her arms behind her, propping her up. Master Fung took a seat on the bench beside Granny Spicer, who turned around to face the elder monk to listen to his tale.

For now, the feeling had eased down, and so long as it stayed that way she was happy to remain in her elder's company. Besides, she would be lying to say she wasn't intrigued by this so called 'monster'.

"Have you been to many Xiaolin temples, Miss...?"

"Tohomiko. Kimiko Tohomiko. And yes, I've been to a few."

Whenever her father, the owner of Tohomiko Enterprise, went on business trips - as he was right now - Kimiko was always brought along. Being a single parent, Kimiko's mother having died a few years after her birth, Mr Tohomiko couldn't bare to be parted with his daughter for too long. Although he couldn't bring her into the business side of things as she was too young, he would often take her sightseeing after business meetings.

China was of their frequent visiting spots, some of her father's top investors living there. It was this way that she discovered the Xiaolin temples. She had been too most of them. Now that she was older and able to go off exploring on her own, she had decided to come visit the one temple her father had never had the time to take her too. This one.

"You may have noticed that most of our temples are very old, the oldest being fifteen hundred years old! The younger temples are usually within the five hundred range." Master Fung explained. He glanced around, taking in the walls of the monastery surrounding the garden. "This temple, however, was only constructed two hundred years ago. That is why the trees inside the temple are so young."

"Oh, but what does that have to do with this... monster?" Kimiko frowned, shrugging her shoulders.

"The legend goes that two hundred years ago there was a great battle between the Heylin forces and the Xiaolin. The Xiaolin were victorious, and the most powerful of the Heylin was captured. To prevent him from harming anyone ever again, the beast was transformed into stone." Master Fung gestured around them. "This temple was built in order to further imprison him, and stop him from ever escaping."

"Heylin?" Kimiko vaguely recalled Master Fung speaking of the Heylin during the tour, but she had been too distracted by the pain of the tugging sensation. "I'm sorry, what's a Heylin?"

"The Heylin are the ones who have fallen to the darkness," Granny Spicer chipped in. "They're the bad guys. The villains. The ones who wish to enslave humanity and take over the world, plunging it into eternal darkness."

"Right," Kimiko drawled, not really buying the story. "So there was a massive battle. Good won. And so the good guys turned this Heylin beast into a statue? How did they even do that?"

Well, it wasn't like the story was true, but she was curious to hear the answer.

Master Fung hesitated, his shoulders tensing. He seemed to be debating with himself whether to not he should tell her. Kimiko couldn't help but wonder why, after all, it was only a story.

"In our legends, there are said to be a variety of... magical artefacts." Master Fung began at last. He watched Kimiko's reaction intently. "These relics possess powers like no man has never seen. Items that can shrink you down to the size of a flea, take you anywhere you want in the world, allow you to breathe underwater, or even to allow you to fly under the heavens."

"That sounds pretty awesome," Kimiko grinned, rather fascinated by the idea - no matter how silly it sounded.

"Indeed," Master Fung replied, smiling slightly. "It was one of these Shen Gong Wu - as they are called - that was used to turn The Heylin monster into a statue. I believe it was called The Ashima Stone. A very dangerous Wu, that can turn entire armies into stone. They say it was too powerful and was soon after destroyed."

"I guess you wouldn't want something like that falling into the bad guy's hands." Kimiko nodded in agreement. Well, if it really existed that is. "Instead of turning him to stone, why didn't they just, you know... destroy him? That way would ensure there was no possible way he could harm anyone else again."

"They did the best that a Xiaolin can." Master Fung pointed out. "You see, they could not destroy him as that goes against everything that the Xiaolin stand for. We only kill in self-defense, and even then we will do everything in our power to prevent doing so."

_Killing an evil monster warlord who was trying to take over the planet and enslave humanity doesn't count as self-defence?_ Kimiko thought with a blink.

She supposed she could understand their reasons. In the story, they had done everything in their power to make sure that this 'Heylin monster' would never feel daylight on his skin, scales, fur, or... whatever it was he had, ever again. They had stood firm to their morals and principles, and for that, Kimiko could not help but feel a shine of respect for them.

"That is why if you read more of our folklore, you will see that most of The Heylin who battle the Xiaolin, when they are defeated, are imprisoned, rather than destroyed." Master Fung continued. "Imprisoned they cannot destroy, or threaten the world as they wish."

"See, so you've nothing to worry about, Dearie!" Granny Spicer smiled, pinching Kimiko's cheek - much to Kimiko's embarrassment and resentment. "I was only teasing you anyway. The monster won't get you. There isn't any way he can escape being a statue."

Master Fung cleared his throat. "Well... that isn't... quite true."

"What?" Kimiko blinked.

"The Ashima Stone, like many of the other Shen Gong Wu, has ways in which its effect can be... nulled, or reversed."

"Such as?" Kimiko asked, tilting her head.

"Have you ever heard of The Stone Forest, Kimiko?"

When she replied with a shake of her head, the monk continued. "The Stone Forest is a place located in Shilin Yi Autonomous County. Legend has it that a beautiful girl of the Yi people was born there. Her name... was Ashima. One day, Ashima fell in love but was forbidden from marrying the person she had fell in love with. She fled to the forest of her birth, and turned to stone."

"That's a very sad story," Kimiko whispered, her heart going out Ashima.

Master Fung smiled sadly, watching the cherry blossoms weave between the dragon statues in the garden. "The Ashima Stone Shen Gong Wu was made with this legend in mind. Although it turns people to stone, the way to undo it is with the power of true love. When two soul mates are reunited, the Ashima Stone's magic will vanish."

_Only his true love can set him free?_

"He was turned to stone two hundred years ago, if he was real, don't you think that his soul mate might be... umm... dead... by now? Kimiko winced as she asked this.

Even though it was fascinating stuff, she still felt silly asking such serious questions about the legend. It was only a made up story. But for some reason, she felt compelled to know all that she could about this tale. Besides, the mysterious tugging had all but vanished now, having eased up more and more since they had started talking about this monster legend.

"Perhaps. Though that would be a good thing. If that is the case then we shall never need fear of the Heylin warriors wrath." Master Fung replied.

There felt like there was more to what he was going to say.

"But?" Kimiko prompted.

"Well, he is an immortal warrior. It is possible his true love is yet to walk the Earth."

"Or maybe he doesn't have one. Who could fall in love with a monster?" Kimiko pointed out.

"Ah, but he was not always a monster, Kimiko," Master Fung clasped his hands in front of him, closing his eyes in thought. "Fifteen hundred years ago, he was once a man on the side of good, a proud Xiaolin warrior who trained under Grand Master Dashi. However, he had a strong desire to be the greatest warrior who ever lived, and it was this thirst for power that ultimately drove him down the path of darkness. An evil Heylin demon took advantage of his weakness, and convinced him to drink the Lao Mang Long Soup."

"Lao Mang Long Soup?" Kimiko frowned, tilting her head.

"An ancient soup that grants one immortality... at a heavy price. It transformed him into a half-human, half-dragon hybrid. A monster. Legend says he continued to drink the soup, and that if he didn't, then he would be unable to revert back to his human form."

"So he can change from a monster into a human?"

"That is what the legend says."

"Do you think it's all-"

_Doooong! Doooong! Doooog!_ The loud echo of the evening bells interrupted Kimiko. The monk and the startled teen glanced towards the bell tower at the other end of the garden.

"Ah, it seems it is bedtime."

Master Fung turned to Granny Spicer who had fallen asleep, her head hung back, loud snores rattling her bones. He gently nudged her awake.

"What no, Spicer! I've told you not to use my microwave to make your useless rob-Oh... hello there."

Master Fung's previous unfinished words forgotten, Kimiko helped the old monk escort Granny to her room. Now that it was time for bed, most of the lanterns lighting the corridors had been blown out, leaving the temple in darkness. The only way they could see was the single lantern Master Fung had taken from the garden. After Granny was safely tucked away, Master Fung showed her to her own room.

Before he left her, she called out to him. "Master Fung, do you... do you think its true? The legend that is? That there really is some... Heylin monster forever trapped in stone here?"

Master Fung was silent a moment before answering. "There are many strange things in this world, young Kimiko. It would not surprise me in the least."

True, there were many weird things in the world. But... but the idea that there could really be a warrior who was trapped in stone, locked away within the temple was ridiculous! It couldn't be real.

"Master Fung, what was the warrior's name?" Kimiko asked quietly. When she received no answer, she looked up, only to find the monk had vanished. "Eh... okay then. A question for another time."

_Oh well. Time for some shut eye,_ _I guess, _Kimiko thought with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head. She reached for the screen of the sliding door, trying to stifle another yawn. _I must be more tired than I-_

_Kimiko..._

Instantly she spun around, keeping her back up again the sliding door. She glanced down the dark corridors.

"Hello?" She called out. "Did... did someone call me?"

No reply came.

_Strange... I could have sworn I heard someone say my name,_ Kimiko thought warily, shaking her head. _I must be hearing things._

_Kimiko..._

That time, she was certain she had heard a male voice.

"Master Fung? Is that you?"

Again, she received no reply.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes. Master Fung had to be playing with her, either that or his lantern had gone out and he needed help. With a roll of her eyes and a faint smile on her face, she slipped into her room, retrieving the only source of light, a small red lantern, before hurrying down the corridor after the voice.

She hoped if Master Fung's light had gone out then he would have the common sense not to move. The floors were all cobblestones, and much of it was uneven with cracks and holes that he could trip on.

_Kimiko..._

There it was again. This time it was louder than the last time, and she could vaguely make out that it didn't sound like Master Fung's voice. The elder monks voice was much coarser from age, but this voice had a more silky, pleasant like quality to it.

_Wait a second,_ Kimiko drawled, a mild panic settling in. _Only two people in this entire temple know my name. Master Fung and Granny Spicer. No one else does and that voice doesn't sound like either of them._

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Kimiko hissed, scared to raise her voice too much in case she woke someone.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kimiko stopped, listening intently. Up ahead in the darkness, she could make out the faintest of footsteps. Whoever was calling on her had to be up ahead! She sprinted forward, lantern held out in front of her as a guide in the dark. The footsteps ahead of her became quicker, and she increased her speed.

_Oh, you are so not getting away!_

Kimiko skidded round a corner, into another long dark, stone corridor that led down a spiral staircase. Again, the footsteps got faster, more urgent. She followed them down into a labyrinth of passageways, going further and further until they abruptly stopped. Kimiko halted, straining to hear any noise to indicate where the person was hiding.

It was only then, with a heart-sickening throb, did she realise she was utterly lost!

_This really wasn't a good idea,_ Kimiko muttered to herself, dragging a hand down her face. She just seemed to be filled great ideas today, didn't she?

_Kimiko..._

The teenager let out a scream, swirling around. The voice had whispered in her ear! But there was nothing there!

_Someone has got to be playing with me! _Taking a deep breath, Kimiko moved forward, using her lantern to shine a light in the dark corners. She couldn't see anyone here. Was it possible her imagination was just playing tricks on her? The monster story must have freaked her out more than she realised.

"I'm just being silly. There isn't anyone... here."

At the corner of her eyes, she noticed a large iron door, heavy chains draping over it. Cautiously, she went towards it, casting the amber glow of her lantern over it. There was Chinese symbol painted over the door in blood red paint. Having studied Chinese and being fluent in the language - as encouraged to do so by her father - Kimiko knew what the writing said.

Evil is here.

She should have turned around then and there and left. She should have just wondered around aimlessly, she might have gotten lucky and found her room or eventually would have stumbled across one of the temples patrolling monks. But no. Instead, that tugging sensation came alive within her again, and as though possessed, her hand reached out... and she pushed open the door.

With a spine shivering creak, the doors swung open.

"Oh... wow."

Kimiko found herself in a massive chamber. All around candles and torches lit up upon her entering, basking the room in an eerie golden glow. The walls towered high above her, the ceiling held up by the fanned out branches of six stone pillar blossom trees. Scattered throughout the room, all looking as though they had been frozen mid-battle, was a stone army of jungle cats. Some were hunched down low to the ground, teeth drawn back in a feral snarl. Others were on their hind legs, claws unsheathed, slashing outwards, ready to tear apart the unfortunate soul that crossed them.

_Lion and tigers and cats! Oh my!'_ Kimiko mumbled, taking in the sight of the imposing statues.

Slowly, Kimiko wondered into the chamber, eyes warily watching the jungle cats as she passed them.

_Why is there a legion of jungle cats hidden away in some secret passageway below the monastery?_ Kimiko pondered. _I wonder if there's also..._

Before the thought had even fully formed, her eyes landed on the statue in the centre of the room. Standing on its hind legs, its scaly arms stretched outwards, claws drawn, and its long tail coiled around its legs was a statue of some kind of monster. It looked a little like a dragon. Or Maybe some overgrown lizard.

Kimiko walked over to it, tilting her head as she examined it. "No way. You can't be the monster from the legend."

It couldn't be. There was no way magical items that turned people into stone, or evil creatures that wanted to take over the world, existed. It was all myths and legends! Fantastical stories to share under starlight. They weren't real! It couldn't be...

No. What this statue and everything else in the room had to be was simply statues made in honour of the legend. Something to keep it alive. Possibly attract tourists.

Shaking her head, Kimiko laughed. She felt foolish for believing for even a second that it could have been true.

"Well, good luck finding your soul mate." Kimiko smiled, patting the statue on the back.

She turned away, her hair swishing behind her in a wave of blackness, tickling the statues snout. She didn't want to spend any more time in this creepy place. She couldn't shrug the feeling that she was being watched.

_Maybe I can find my way back to my room if I can find my way outside first,_ Kimiko mused.

She had gotten halfway towards the door when it happened. A loud, echoing crack ripping through the silence, stopping her dead in her tracks. Ever so slowly, eyes widening with every crackle and every rumble of rocks, Kimiko turned around. It took everything she had not to scream at the top of her lungs.

The stone was crumbling off of the statue dragon, revealing patches of glistening green and black scales underneath. It started moving, shaking off more of the splintered rocks. The creature inside then let out an Earth shaking roar as it blasted free of the remaining rubble.

Kimiko gasped, covering her mouth to hold back her terrified shriek. She bolted behind one of the tree pillars, pressing herself up against it and holding her breath.

_Oh my god, it's real! The legend was all real! No way! This cannot be happening!  
_  
She heard the sound of rocks crashing to the ground and the angry snarls from the creature. She clenched her eyes shut, trying not to cry.

How could she have been so stupid! At seeing the sign on the door she should have just turned away! How many times had she screamed at a book or movie when she saw how protagonist do something so obviously foolish as this? How many times had she said that if she had ever been in such a situation she would have acted differently? Sensibly!

Yet here she was and look what she had done! She'd just unleashed some legendary Heylin monster!

_I knew I should have just spent the weekend shopping! I knew it!_ Kimiko whimpered to herself.

_When two soul mates are reunited, the Ashima Stone's magic will vanish,_ Master Fung's voice rung through her head. Slowly, she lowered her hands as the thought sunk in. She... she had touched the statue... hadn't she? Jokingly patted it on the back. Did... did that mean. No! It wasn't possible! There was no way that...

The sudden silence knocked her from her musing. Why wasn't the creature making any sound? Kimiko peeked out from behind the pillar, looking to the spot where the Heylin creature had once stood.

Her heart jumped.

It was gone!

_Oh no! Where did it go? I didn't hear it leave! I should have heard something that big leave!_

She peered out further, eyes darting between the cat statues, looking for where it may be hiding. She didn't want it to find her, but avoiding something was a whole lot easier when you knew where it was!

Hot, steamy breath fell on her neck. A low growl sounded by her ear. Kimiko screamed.

Not even looking back to face the monster, Kimiko pushed herself away from the pillar and bolted out into the open. As she raced down the centre of the chamber, the jungle cat statues began shaking, cracking and splintering, the rock crumbling to the floor. Furious growls and roars erupted throughout the room, causing Kimiko to shriek as large tigers and lions tore themselves free from their tombs.

_This is not good. This so not good!_

Up ahead, she saw the iron door that she had come in through, but it had two large tigers now snarling in front if it, blocking her path. With a curse, Kimiko skidded to a stop in front of them. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw most of the other jungle cats had freed themselves, and were now slowly creeping towards her, their teeth bared and tails flicking behind them.

Frantically, her eyes scanned the room, looking for any means of escape. At the bottom of one of the pillars, she saw a reasonably sized opening that looked like it may lead deeper down into the temple. It was her only shot.

_Well, here goes nothing!_

Taking a deep breath, she bolted straight into the army of jungle cats. There was a symphony of growls as the jungle cats leapt at her, claws swatting, and teeth gnashing. Kimiko dodged out their way, cartwheeling and leaping over them to avoid their attacks - some of which came a little too close to hitting their mark than she was comfortable with!

_Come on, Kimiko! You can do this!_

A massive Siberian tiger threw itself in the air at her. Kimiko acted on instinct, throwing herself under the beast and rolling to her feet. She sped up as she approached the hole, and without hesitation, dove forward onto her knees and skidded right into it.

"I made it-_ahhhh!"_ Kimiko let out a scream as she rolled down a dirty hill.

The lantern slipped from her grasp, tumbling down in front of her, its light beam rolling around in the darkness madly. Kimiko hit the bottom of the hill on her stomach. Her body cried out in protest as she tried to move.

"Ouch," Kimiko groaned, pushing herself onto her knees. "Let's not do that again."

"Quick lesson, look before you leap."

Kimiko looked up, her eyes falling onto a pair of black sandaled feet. She rose her head, looking up past the black trousers, and armoured chest, to finally fall on the face of a handsome young man, with a startling pair of golden eyes like a sunrise.

Kimiko's mouth gaped open.

"Who... who are you?" Kimiko stuttered, a blush staining her cheeks.

The man chuckled, kneeling down and offering her a leather-clad hand. Kimiko accepted it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. He smiled, and although it was a pleasant smile, there was something about it that gave Kimiko the chills.

"I am Chase Young, a pleasure to me you," He smiled, lifting her hand and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "And you are?"

"K-Kimiko," She spluttered before she could stop herself.

The man smiled, softly repeating her name. "Kimiko. A beautiful name, for an equally beautiful young woman."

Kimiko's heart fluttered. She ducked her head, smiling shyly as she glanced up at him behind long, dark lashes.

He certainly was handsome, sharp features, long black hair, with glimmers of green, that fell back to just above his waist. He held a proud, mysterious, dark air to him. It was his eyes though that were most captivating, deep golden pools with black slits that, now she could see them closer, reminded her of eyes like a-

"Cats!" Kimiko suddenly shouted.

Chase Young quirked an eyebrow at her. "Cats?"

"The jungle cats! Up there!"

How could she have forgotten for even a moment?

Kimiko's head snapped down towards the lantern on the ground. She quickly picked it up with her free hand, shining it around the room. She appeared to be in some kind of forgotten chamber, one that had partially caved in. The mountain of dirt she had tumbled down had been a part of the roof that had collapsed. This was probably one of those 'unsafe places' Master Fung has spoken off.

"I was up there," Kimiko pointed up the hill, sounding a little hysterical. "And then there was this... this creature, and then there were jungle cats attacking me!"

"I think you must have bumped your head, little one" The man chuckled, reaching out and tucking stray bang out of her face. "There are no jungle cats up there."

"No! There is, I saw... Eh- Hold up! What are you doing down here? Are you one of the temple monks?"

Now that she could see him properly in the lanterns light, she noticed he didn't really look like he belonged here. All the other monks, with the exception of Master Fung, wore orange robes in representation of the sun's cycles. Yet this man was dressed head to toe in menacing green and gold, antique armour, that seemed more suited for a Prince of Darkness than a humble monk. Around his waist was a red sash with a sinister golden eye with a black slit iris, resembling a reptilian eye.

The image of the dragon monster upstairs flashed in her mind at the sight of the strange symbol. Kimiko took a step back, pulling her hand free from his. She was met with a slight resistance, the man seeming rather reluctant to let go of her hand.

There was a horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach, warning her something wasn't right. That this stranger was someone she show be wary of. Fearful even.

"I've lived here for _many_ years," Chase Young replied, the faintest traces of a mocking smirk. "But no, I am not one of the _temple monks._"

Kimiko narrowed her eyes at the slight venom in his voice when he spoke of the monks.

"Then why are you living here if you're not a monk?" Kimiko asked suspiciously.

"You are a curious one," Chase smirked, taking a step forward. "I have been a... _guest_, of sorts here. Though I shall be taking my leave, _very_ shortly."

"Uh-huh," Kimiko nodded, unsurely. "So, how did you find me? I literally just fell down here."

"I was merely wondering the grounds, and had discovered this room before you came crashing down," Chase explained, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I was trying to get away from the tigers and lions!"

"There is nothing up there, Kimiko," Chase insisted, softly.

"There is no way I just imagined all of that!" Kimiko said, raising her voice.

He couldn't seriously believe that her imagination was that wild! She knew everything she had seen up there was real! What she couldn't understand was how he didn't hear all of the commotions! A quick glance around the room confirmed that there was only one way in and one way out of here, the hole in the pillar she had fallen down. He had to have been in here when all the commotion upstairs had happened. Besides, the creatures roar should have woken up the entire temple!

"Come, let me show you then."

"I am not going up there! We'll get eaten!"

Chase laughed. "I give you my word, no harm shall come to you so long as you are with me."

Chase offered her his hand.

She eyed it warily for a moment. Despite the dangerous vibes she was getting from the man, for some reason, she trusted him. If he said no harm would come to her, then she believed him. She accepted his hand again.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Chase's lip at this, and he began leading her back up the hill of dirt and debris. He crouched through the hole first, assisting Kimiko out after him.

"See, there is nothing to be afraid of. There isn't anything here."

Kimiko glanced around. He was right... there was nothing here. No snarling jungle cats. No petrifying monster. No mounds of rubble that had fallen off the statues.

"Nothings here," she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Had she imagined it all? Was her exhaustion from all her travelling kicking in and she was starting to hallucinate? Or was it just stress from having finished several of her exams a few weeks ago finally taking their toll? There was always the possibility that she was dreaming.

"I must be going nuts," Kimiko laughed half-heartedly, scarcely believing it. She ran a hand down her tresses. "Wow. Don't I feel like an idiot."

_But it all seemed so real._ Kimiko raised her hand to her head, feeling her temperature. _Maybe I really should stop by the infirmary and have the nurse check me out._

Now she was worried that she really was losing it. How could she have imagined all of that so vividly? With a long sigh Kimiko decided the best thing to do was go to bed, rest up, then tomorrow, or later on in the day rather, she would go to the nurse.

"Well, I think we should get back to our rooms before we get into trouble," Kimiko muttered, turning to leave.

"And why would we be in trouble?" Chase asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Because of..." Kimiko trailed off, turning around and giving Chase an odd look.

Curfew. Everyone was supposed to be in their rooms by midnight, it was the rules of the temple. Only a select few monks were allowed out past the time for patrolling duties. That raised the question, why wasn't Chase in his room? Why would he be wondering around on a midnight stroll when he knew he wasn't allowed to be? He had said he had been a guest here for many years, so how wouldn't he know about the curfew?

"The ten o'clock curfew," Kimiko replied. "Don't you know about it? I thought you'd lived here for years?"

"Ah, yes. The curfew. A nuisance, isn't it?" Chase laughed.

_Why didn't he correct me on it? It's midnight the curfew is at..., not ten._

"Yeah," Kimiko laughed tightly, her smile not reaching her eyes. "Feels like I'm stuck with a bed time again. The temple elder Master Chi really is a stick in the mud, huh?"

"Truly," Chase nodded in agreement.

Panic blossomed in her chest. That confirmed it, he was lying. He had to be. She knew now for sure. He wasn't who he said he was. He wasn't a guest who had been staying here for years, otherwise, he would have corrected her on not only the curfew time but the temples elder monk's name.

He wasn't a tourist, her group were the only tourists in the temple at the moment, and she didn't recall seeing him on the tour bus.

Perhaps he was an intruder? During the tour Master Fung has said how over the centuries many thieves had tried to break into the temple to steal the treasures and artefacts hidden within the walls. Yet if he was some intruder who was trying to pass himself off as a guest, surely he would have done some basic research?

_He wouldn't know about the curfew, or who any of the monks in the temple were, if he'd been sealed away in it as a statue for two hundred years,_ Kimiko thought quietly to herself.

_It transformed him into a half-human, half-dragon hybrid. A monster. Legend says he continued to drink the soup, and that if he didn't, then he would be unable to revert back into his human form._

_So he can change from the monster into a human?"_

_That is what the legend says._

The conversation she had had with Master Fung played in her head. Kimiko began edging away from Chase, carefully trying to make her way over to the door.

"Are you alright, Kimiko?" Chase asked, taking a step towards her. Kimiko wasn't too fond of how he said her name like a caress. From the tone in his voice, she knew that he knew she was starting to join the dots together.

"Funny, everyone's been asking me that all day," Kimiko laughed, emptily. She backed away, never once letting her eyes leave the mysterious person before her. "I've been feeling awful since I started heading to this place, to be honest."

"Hmmm, sounds to me like your instincts were trying to warn you."

"Let me guess, tiger instincts? I think I've had enough of tigers for one day."

If she really did have some supernatural danger detectors then they were going haywire right now, screaming at her to get out of there. Now! All around her she got the feeling of being watched like there were dozens of eyes staring at her in the shadows.

"You know... have you heard of the legend of this temple?" Kimiko asked casually, still backing away.

Chase Young crossed his arms, giving her an amused look.

"They say that two hundred years ago some kind of shape shifting, Heylin warrior was turned to stone and imprisoned here."

"Really?" Chase asked lightly.

Kimiko nodded. She spared a quick glance over her shoulder. She wasn't too far away from the door, she was sure she could get to it if she made a dash for it.

_Stay calm. You can do this, Kimiko._

She just hoped he wasn't as fast as he looked, and that his heavy looking armour would slow down should he go after her.

"Yipe, they say that-"

She didn't say another word, instead, she spun around and made a break for the door. Her heart leapt for joy as she drew closer. Just a little more and - BANG! The doors slammed shut. Kimiko didn't have enough time to slow herself down and crashed face first into them.

"No!" Kimiko shouted, slapping her hand angrily off the door.

"Going somewhere?"

Kimiko swirled around, finding Chase Young inches away. He put both his hands on either side of her head, trapping her between his arms. He leant forward, taking up her entire vision. Kimiko gulped.

"You're the Heylin warrior that was trapped here... aren't you?" Kimiko murmured what her instincts had been screaming.

"I am," Chase smiled chillingly. "And you're the one who freed me."

Idly, he took a strand of her hair, wrapping it around his fingers. "Strange that you were able to do so, considering the only one who could undo the magic of the Ashami Stone would be my..."

"Soul mate?" Kimiko finished for him with a silent breath.

Chase's eyes gleamed, the sinister smirk on his face growing. "Kimiko. Such a fitting name."

Confused by his sudden change in topic, Kimiko blinked rapidly. "What?"

"Do you know what your name means, little one?"

Kimiko slowly shook her head, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Empress," Chase drawled huskily. "Seems fitting that that's what my souls mates name would mean. Considering I will rule this world one day."

_Rule the world? No way... he can't be serious!_

Horror must have been etched across her face because Chase's eyes gleamed with amusement. "You have nothing to fear. I have already given you my word that no harm shall come to you. That I will never allow."

He ran his fingers down her hair, watching as the dark waves fell through his hands.

_The Heylin are the ones who have fallen to the darkness,_ Granny Spicer voice echoed in her mind. _They're the bad guys. The villains. The ones who wish to enslave humanity and take over the world, plunging it into eternal darkness._

Enslave humanity. Take over the world. Eternal darkness!

Kimiko shook her head, her heart hammering in her chest as fear spiked.

"You're not serious... are you?"

"Of course I am," Chase responded dryly. "I have planned to do so for fifteen hundred years, and this time, I shall not fail."

"You won't win," Kimiko whispered, trying to find her inner courage to stop her voice shaking. "The Xiaolin beat you before. They can do it again."

Chase's eyes narrowed, and he leant in closer to her. Kimiko pushed herself up as far as she could against the door to try and get away from him. She steeled her gaze, refusing to allow him to intimidate her any further.

"Don't count on it," Chase said, pulling back from her slightly.

"If they don't stop you, then I promise you, that I will."

She was the one who had set him loose; she was the one who would defeat him and set things right! She had made a mistake and she would fix it. She wasn't about to let him leave here and... and take over the world! If such a fate befell mankind because of her stupidity, she would never forgive herself! She would protect everyone... even if it killed her.

Inside her, she felt something stir to life. Courage.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do?" Chase asked, smirking.

Kimiko was starting to disliking that irksome, cocky smirk of his.

_I am so going to enjoy wiping that smile of your handsome face!_

"This!"

Using both hands, Kimiko gripped onto his right arm and swung out from between his arms. She swiftly swung her leg into the back of his knees, causing him to buckle. She then grabbed him by the shoulders, slammed him into the iron door, then threw him to the ground.

Chase barely touched the floor, putting his hands back and flipping himself over so he was on his feet.

Kimiko spun around, her hair flying behind her as she round kicked him in the stomach. Well. That had been the intent. He caught her foot and yanked her forward, throwing her off balance. Kimiko let out a yelp as she awkwardly fell forward, her hands landing on Chase's armoured chest for support. He still had a firm grasp on her foot, stopping her from escaping.

"So you can fight?" Chase sounded rather happy about this new information, an evil grin appearing on his face. "Well now, this makes things more interesting."

Kimiko growled, tightening her hand into a fist and aiming for Chase's face. The Heylin warrior smirked, catching it with his free hand and pulling her even closer so their faces were inches apart.

"You fight well, but not well enough."

"Wanna bet?" Kimiko growled.

Then she braced herself and head-butted Chase. He cried out, instinctively releasing both her foot and her hand. Kimiko used the opportunity to aim a powerful blow to his stomach, knocking him back a few yards. She dropped down into a low crouch, her own smirk appearing on her face.

"Here's a lesson for you! Play with fire, you get burned!"

Chase rose from to his feet, flicking back his mass of hair.

"You wish to play, then play we shall."

Then he vanished.

Kimiko starred dumbfounded at the spot he had been._ Where... where did he go? He-He just disappeared!  
_  
"Miss me?"

Before Kimiko could react to the sound of his voice in her ear, Chase had tripped her up with a quick movement of his foot. Kimiko found herself staring up at his grinning gold eyes from the floor.

_Damn it!_

Kimiko growled, and in one swift movement, she propped herself up with one hand, then swung her leg around in an attempt to trip Chase up. The Heylin warrior jumped out the way, laughing in mockery at her poor attempt. The next second Kimiko was on her feet again, aiming furious kicks and punches at Chase.

Chase laughed, clearly enjoying himself as he blocked her moves.

They danced like that for a few moments, each taking turns of being on the defensive and the offensive. Eventually, Kimiko began to tire, and Chase decided to put an end to their waltz.

He shot forward, striking her with two digits in the throat.

Kimiko felt her throat closing and began gasping for air. Her hands flew up to her throat, her eyes clenching shut, a wobbly veil of tears lining them. She fell to her knees, trying desperately not to allow herself to panic.

_I can't... I can't... breath... what has he... done?_

"You still have much to learn if you are ever to defeat me, little one." Chase knelt down beside her, ignoring Kimiko's heated glare. Gently, he pried her hands away from her throat and put pressure on the middle of her jugular.

Kimiko felt the air returning to her lungs, and she gulped in greedily.

"Perhaps one day you will allow me to teach you."

"Not likely." Kimiko snorted, still trying to recover her lost oxygen. "That would require... spending time... with you, and to be frank... I don't really like you."

"Terrible liar. Something we shall have to work on if you are ever to rule by my side."

Her body tensed, her stomach churning at such a thought.

"I'd never join you," Kimiko spat, her fiery eyes meeting his challengingly.

"Never say never," Chase tsked, smiling broadly. "The word is a complex place. Sometimes our destinies are determined by events out of our control."

"Kutabare!" Kimiko spoke in Japanese, smiling mirthless.

Then she launched herself forward. Chase rolled his eyes, catching her and sending her flying over his shoulder. She crashed into one of the stone pillars, wincing as her back throbbed painfully. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself up to her feet, using the stone tree as leverage.

"It seems you're not ready to take your rightful place by my side, not yet. Such a shame. But one day my love... you shall be."

"I'm not your love," Kimiko snarled in disgust.

"Not yet," Chase smirked. "Only a soul mate can vanquish the magic of the Ashami Stone that imprisoned me. Your touch did just that. We're destined. Fate has tied us together with the red string, whether we like it or not. I look forward to discovering all the ways in which we complete each other."

Destiny be damned, she would not allow fate to mess with her life like this!

"I will never fall for you, Chase," She promised.

"We'll see."

In a blink, he was in front of her, and before she could register this, he had leant forward, ghosting a kiss upon her lips. It was the faintest of touches, soft and quick like the stroke of an artist's brush. His right hand had gone to the back of her head, his fingers threading through her hair, while his left hand grasped one of her hands, gently stroking her fingers.

Startled, Kimiko merely stood there like a dear caught in headlights. For a second she almost kissed back... almost. She came to her senses quickly, and instead let out a vicious hiss, attempting to push him away. He vanished before she had the chance, and the next thing she knew, her world descended into darkness.

Just before the darkness of unconsciousness took her, she felt Chase's arms catch her, lifting her up in a bridal carry. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered to her, his hot breath tickling her throat.

"Until next time we meet."

* * *

Several hours later, Kimiko woke up in a hospital ward. Her father was sat at her bedside, having left his business meeting in Hong Kong as soon as the news of his daughter being in hospital reached his ears. Upon seeing his precious daughter awake, tears of joy flooded his eyes.

"What... happened?" Kimiko asked, struggling to breathe as her father embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

Her father explained to her that the temple had mysteriously collapsed during the night. No one knew why as it only recently passed its health and safety inspection, that assured everyone the building was safe. Thankfully everyone had made it out in time, and no one was harmed. The monks had found her unconscious at the base of the mountain, safely out of harm's way.

Her father asked her how had she gotten there, and she told him that she couldn't recall, guessing she must have just sleepwalked there.

It was only when she saw the black rose by her bedside table, tied with a golden ribbon, did it all come crashing back to her.

The rose was a promise. A reminder that he would be back for her one day. Until such time she would always be looking over her shoulder, waiting for the inevitable day when Chase returned to try and bring her over to the dark side, to be at his side for all eternity.

Two weeks later, she received what she saw as her chance to change her fate. It came in the form of a letter from a Xiaolin Temple, informing her she had been chosen, if she wished, to become a Xiaolin Dragon.

She accepted.

* * *

**(A/N)** From what Google told me - though it has been known to lie when it comes to translating languages - 'Kutabare' should mean 'go to hell.'

So in this tale, Kimiko frees Chase Young, which ultimately leads to her becoming a Xiaolin Dragon. She also indirectly frees Wuya, as she's the one to find the box and hands it to Granny Spicer, who gives it to Jack Spicer, and he's the one who unleashes Wuya. xx

Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed. xx Let me know what you think :D xx


End file.
